


По душам

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya



Series: Criminal Minds ББ-квест [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Collage, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: «Как насчет китайской кухни у меня сегодня?» ©Иллюстрация к макси «У меня 99 проблем».
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds ББ-квест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880887
Kudos: 8
Collections: Criminal Minds ББ-квест, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	По душам

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [У меня 99 проблем](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912222) by [fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020), [Rassda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda). 



> • Полноразмер по клику  
> • [Исходники](https://picua.org/images/2020/08/15/9c02d04fbbdcfd8c07320f5d82cbd1ce.png)

[ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/08/15/f87697b494ce815ac16be10c60737013.png)


End file.
